


You Had Me At Meow

by TsingaDark



Series: When I'm With You, I'm Feline Good [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs help sneaking his cat into his dorm room and luckily the first person that seems able to help isn't averse to his idea.<br/>He also calls Dan cute, so that's a nice bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this: “can u help me sneak my cat into my dorm” au
> 
> Anakin is a bengal cat, if anyone's wondering
> 
> I've no idea of the American university system and the way dorms work, sorry 
> 
> What even is the title
> 
> (currently working on a sequel)

Dan knew bringing Anakin with him to Uni wasn't a good idea. Especially because Anakin wasn't a human. He wasn't a piece of furniture either, nor an electronic device. No, Anakin was a cat.

And okay, Dan knew that pets weren't allowed in the dorms but his parents were gone for a week and there was no one available to look after Anakin so this had been the only choice.

The problem was getting Anakin inside. It wasn't that he was particularly loud - only when he was hungry or Dan was talking to him - but a cat basket wasn't especially inconspicuous. Dan would probably be able to smuggle Anakin in under his coat but he'd only brought his snazzy leather jacket and that wouldn't conceal the cat.

The reality was, he was screwed unless he could think of another solution.

Dan sat inside his car, turned around in the seat so he could look at Anakin, who was sitting in his basket on the backseat, calmly staring back at Dan with his dark green eyes.

"If you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me," Dan said to his cat. Maybe he should've come back in the night; then this whole thing would've been easier. Well, if he'd thought about this beforehand, he certainly wouldn't have this problem right now.

Anakin meowed, probably laughing at Dan in cat language.

"Thanks, Ani, no need to rub it in," Dan replied and realised how crazy he had to look to passersby since it seemed like he was talking to himself. Great, just what he wanted.

Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe someone living in the dorm would help him sneak his cat in. Surely someone had a big coat that Dan could borrow?

Dan turned around and peeked out of the window, trying to see if there was anyone in the car park apart from himself. He couldn't spot anyone, so he decided to get out of the car.

"Stay where you are," he warned Anakin. The last thing he needed was a free roaming maniac in his car.

Dan closed the car door as gently as he could behind him so as not to unnecessarily scare Anakin and leant against the side of the car.

After a few minutes he spotted a girl walking towards a car but she didn't have a coat or anything else that Dan would've been able to hide Anakin in. He decided to wait a bit longer since the only alternative was putting Anakin into his backpack and for some reason he didn't think he'd like that very much. He would probably claw Dan's face off for even trying.

Luckily for Dan it didn't come to that as at that moment a car pulled into the parking spot next to Dan's. A guy who looked to be about Dan's age got out of a old, battered Volvo that looked like it shouldn't even be allowed to be on the street anymore. He wore a coat that suspiciously seemed to be a winter coat even though it was only Autumn and not even particularly cold. Not that Dan cared. He was glad that he'd finally found someone able to help.

He rushed over to the guy. "Hey, hi, I need your help," Dan said and startled the guy, causing him to let out an embarrassingly high squeak.

"Sorry," Dan said, even though he really wasn't.

"Why do you need my help?" The guy asked, squinting at Dan.

“I need to smuggle my cat into my dorm room."

" _What_?"

"I said, I need to smuggle my cat into the dorm room," Dan repeated. Did this guy have bad hearing or what?

"I got that," the guy said, rolling his eyes, and Dan was just about to ask why he'd asked then in the first place, when he spoke again. "Why do you need to smuggle your cat into your dorm room?"

"No one can look after him so I had to take him with me," Dan answered, getting impatient. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah," the guy said, still looking like he had no idea what the hell was going on. "But only because you're cute," he added.

Dan actually choked on his own breath at that and started to cough.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" the guy exclaimed. "I didn't... it's... sorry."

"It's fine," Dan said and he knew he was probably as red as a tomato.

"I'm Phil, by the way," the guy introduced himself and extended his hand. Dan took it, Phil's hand feeling pleasantly warm in his.

"Dan."

"Nice to meet you, Dan," Phil said and smiled at him. "So, what's the plan?"

"Right," Dan said, kind of having forgotten about his cat for a minute. "Can I borrow your coat so I can smuggle him in underneath it?"

"Um, yeah," Phil said slowly, like he wasn't quite sure if he really wanted that. "Should I walk next to you so they won't see that there's a suspicious lump?” he asked and laughed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Dan answered and took the jacket Phil handed him after he'd taken it off. "Thanks, man, really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Dan opened the back door to his car and turned the cat basket around so that Anakin was facing them. He still looked as calm as he had a few minutes ago, not knowing what was coming.

"This is Anakin," Dan introduced his cat and peeked at Phil to see his reaction.

"Ohh," Phil breathed but didn't come any closer. "He's really pretty."

As if Anakin had understood, he meowed. Actually, Dan wasn't so sure that Anakin couldn't understand him.

"Okay, Anakin, I need you to behave right now, okay?" Dan said, ignoring the probably strange looks Phil was sending him from the side. "No unnecessary clawing or meowing or I won't be able to feed you for a week. Well, I'll be able to feed you but I won't have anywhere to sleep if this goes wrong so do it for me if not for yourself, yeah?"

Anakin only purred as Dan opened the basket, dragging the lazy cat out of it and into his arms. He'd laid the coat over his shoulders so that he was able to hold Anakin properly.

"Can you zip up the coat?" Dan asked, turning around to Phil.

Phil's eyes went wide. "He won't bite me, will he?"

"No, don't worry," Dan reassured him. He wasn't actually sure that Anakin wouldn't lash out. That cat had weird mood swings, so he pressed his cat a bit tighter to himself as Phil reached for the zip and pulled it up.

It was a tight fit and Anakin let him know that he wasn't happy with this by burying his claws in Dan's arms.

"Alright?" Phil asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Dan lied, trying to smile but he probably only managed to grimace.

"How does it look?" Dan asked to cover up his uneasiness.

"Like you have a cat hidden underneath your coat."

"Great," Dan said sarcastically. "Let's go."

Together they walked towards the entrance of the dorm. They were lucky enough that there were a few more students walking in at the same time but of course they were unlucky enough that Dan's RA was coming from the opposite direction, walking directly towards them.

"Shit," Dan whispered, trying to signal to Phil that they were in big trouble.

By some miracle Phil immediately got what Dan hadn't said and stepped in front of Dan so that he walked backwards.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Phil said, grabbing Dan's sides, careful that he didn't accidentally hit Anakin in the process.

" _What_? Why?" Dan hissed even though he really liked the idea of Phil kissing him.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," Phil whispered back.

"Okay," Dan mumbled and just as his RA was about to pass them, he felt Phil's lips on his and saw the RA look away.

Well, this morning Dan certainly hadn't thought he'd be in this exact position, kissing a cute guy he just met. But then, he also hadn’t thought he'd smuggle his cat into his dorm room by hiding it under his coat.

Not that he complained because Phil's lips felt really nice on his, warm and soft, but it was over way too soon.

Dan opened his eyes and almost tripped over his own feet but Phil managed to keep him upright.

"Thanks," Dan said, not quite able to look away from the smile on Phil's face and specifically his lips that looked incredibly too inviting.

"You're welcome," Phil answered and looked past Dan. "He's gone. Let's go."

Dan was simultaneously relieved and disappointed that his RA was gone. Relieved because of obvious reasons and disappointed because that meant Phil didn't need to kiss him anymore.

Dan could feel Anakin's claws dig even deeper into his skin and he hissed, hurrying after Phil to the lift. Phil had already pressed the button and moved around Dan so that he was shielding him and his 'lump' from passersby.

The lift finally arrived and they stepped inside. Dan quickly hit the button for his floor with his elbow, hoping that no one else would want to get on the elevator on their way up. He leant against the railing that lined the sides and his gaze automatically wandered over to Phil, who was already looking at him.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Nothing." Phil shrugged but the corners of his mouth lifted up and Dan couldn't help but start laughing at the ridiculousness of this entire situation. Phil immediately joined in and when they bumped into a girl while getting out on the right floor she looked at them as if they were insane.

Well, they certainly looked the part, Dan mused, laughing manically and with Dan's weirdly shaped lump around his stomach.

Phil had to open the door to Dan's dorm room, leading to some accidental groping as he slid his hand in Dan's jeans pocket to retrieve the key. He also needed to open his coat, causing Anakin to almost jump on his face in the process but Dan managed to turn away in time so that the cat landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Sorry, Ani," Dan said, the cat hissing and turning his back on them. "You'll get some treats later for behaving and not chewing my arms off."

Phil laughed softly as he watched Anakin settle down on Dan's bed. He radiated happiness and suddenly Dan was very, very glad that he hadn’t found anyone to look after his cat. Otherwise he probably never would have met Phil.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“No probl-” Phil suddenly sneezed very violently, startling both Dan and Anakin.

“No problem,” Phil repeated, squeezing his eyes together and rubbing his nose.

“Are you okay?”

Phil sneezed again. This time not as loudly. “‘m fine.”

“Okay.” Dan shrugged the jacket off, handing it back to Phil, who sneezed again as he took it off Dan.

“I should go,” Phil said with watering eyes and Dan couldn’t help but feel that he was missing something.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, a bit concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Phil reassured him and, to further cement his point, smiled at Dan, causing a fluttery feeling to appear in his stomach.

Phil turned towards the door and, after making sure that Anakin wouldn’t follow, opened it and stepped out into the corridor. Dan pulled the door towards him so that it was almost impossible for Anakin to escape, should he attempt to do so while they said Goodbye.

“I’ll see you around, yeah?” Dan asked because he really, really wanted to see Phil again.

“Of course,” Phil replied and he sounded like he meant it. Then he ruined the moment by sneezing _again_ and hurridly excused himself, walking down the corridor quickly.

Dan went back inside and plonked himself down on the bed beside Anakin, who turned to glare at him at the interruption of his sleep. Dan started petting Anakin and drew his knews up to his chest.

“I think I’m in love,” Dan whispered and Anakin meowed miserably, probably complaining about Dan again. Well, he would most likely have to listen to Dan gushing about Phil for the next seven days but Dan thought that was only fair, considering he was kind of at fault for bringing them together. Apparently though, Anakin didn’t think so as he promptly bit into Dan’s hand.

Dan was so screwed.


End file.
